Cable
Cable |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = X-Men |tag5 = X-Force |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The New Mutants #87 (1990) |victory animation = Cable aims his plasma rifle. |crystal = Techno-Organic Crystal Askani Crystal |ability1 = Concussion |ability2 = Incinerate |ability3 = Regeneration |ability4 = True Strike |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Deadpool |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Deadpool (X-Force) |synbonus3 = Family |synpartner3 = Cyclops (Blue Team) |synbonus4 = Family |synpartner4 = Cyclops (New Xavier School) |synbonus5 = Family |synpartner5 = Phoenix |synbonus6 = Teammates |synpartner6 = Rogue |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes|tags = Hero Metal Offensive: Burst Size: L X-Force X-Men|release date = January 19th, 2017|abilities = Regeneration Incinerate Concussion True Strike|signature ability = Techno Organic Virus Suppression}} Cable is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Nathan Summers was a child of destiny even before his birth. His parents, Scott Summers and Madelyne Prior, were manipulated into having him by Mister Sinister, in an attempt to create a genetically superior mutant as his ultimate weapon. As an infant, he was instead infected with the deadly Techno Organic Virus and sent 2000 years into the future to save his life. Years later he would return, taking the name Cable to represent his unique place as a link between the present and the future. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Future Poison durations are reduced by 20% each time a poison is triggered on Cable. *Once his Poison Durations are reduced to 0, Cable gains a Passive 50% bonus to Special Damage. *When caused to Bleed, Cable has a 100% chance to trigger his Heavy Attack Degen on his Opponent. * 15% chance to Regen Health for 10 seconds, each time a Bar of Power is filled. This ability stops working below 25% Health. Heavy Attacks * 100% Chance to Degen non-robotic opponents for up to 400% of your Attack over 15 seconds. *Strength of Degen scales inverse of your Opponent's current Power. Signature Ability Locked= Techno Organic Virus Suppression *Cable's immense mutant powers are hampered by having to constantly keep the techno organic virus in check. As the strength of the techno virus wanes, he has to devote less of his power to controlling it, which gives him more power to use at will. |-|Unlocked= Techno Organic Virus Suppression *Cable's immense mutant power are hampered by having to constantly keep the techno organic virus in check. As the strength of the virus wanes, Cable has a chance gain 16.5% Power over 10 seconds each time he fills a bar of power. Special Attacks Special 1: Short Controlled Bursts '- Cable knocks back his opponent, making space to use his plasma rifle. *This attack is Unblockable if you are currently under the effects of a True Strike Buff. '''Special 2: Charge Shot '- A telekinetic wave, followed up by a high energy charged blast from his rifle. *This attack Incinerates the enemy, dealing of your Attack as Energy Damage over 10 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 100% while it's active. *This attack has a chance to give the opponent a Concussion, reducing their Ability Accuracy by for 11 seconds. The Potency of this effect is affected by Class relationships. 'Special 3: TK Rifle '- Cable uses his powers to enhance his plasma rifle, locks on his target, and unleashes a withering barrage of firepower. *100% Chance to grant True Strike for seconds. This allows him to ignore Armor, Resistances, and Evasion. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Black Panther:' Boy did Mr. Panther show up to the wrong fight! With all the Bleed effects Black Panther triggers, he’s going to be Degenerating a lot! Combine that with Cable's natural class advantage, and it's a pretty safe bet of who's coming out ahead here. *'Gwenpool:' Gwenpool wants to make you bleed all over yourself, which is right up Cable's alley! His Signature Power Gain will help him slip around Gwenpool's Enervate ability. Where Gwenpool's Plot Armor won't let your Special Attacks touch, Cable's Degeneration will knock off those last stubborn few percentage points off her health bar. *'Abomination:' Abomination is a great target as his Poison effect, while strong over time, needs to trigger repeatedly. This allows Cable to quickly drive his Poison duration reduction to 100%, while giving him a sizable boost for his Special Attack Damage. Weaknesses *'Guillotine:' A regular semi-predictable regeneration is usually a great thing to have, unless your opponent can make it run in reverse! And given that Cable can't avoid triggering that Regeneration if he wants to, means Guillotine will always have a target here. *'Vision (Both):' Power Drain to prevent Regeneration from triggering, and Heal Block to prevent it from doing anything if it does. They're also Robots, and as such not susceptible to Cable's Degeneration. *'Magik:' Magik is all up in your Power Bar, and as such, Cable can struggle against her. Power Lock keeps Cable's Signature Ability in check, and reduces the number of chances he has to Regenerate. Recommended Masteries *'Recovery:' Cable has a strong regeneration ability, which is only improved once his Signature is unlocked. Increasing the amount of HP regenerated each time it triggers will help keep Cable in the the fight longer. *'Inequity and Resonate:' Lumping these two in together, as they both help Cable by reducing his opponent's attack. Cable is capable of keeping his Degeneration up almost full time against an non-robotic opponent, and has a pair of debuffs available from his Special 2. Together this represents a noticeable drop in the opponent's damage output, which will help Cable's Regeneration keep him above that all important 25% cut-off. *'Willpower:''' Willpower works quite well with Cable. He's already got a strong Regeneration ability, which means that much more of the Health gained from Willpower stays on his Health Bar, rather than just compensating for whatever Damage the debuff was causing you, it also again helps keep Cable above his 25% Regeneration cut-off. Trivia External links * * * References Navigation Category:Tier 6 Category:Mutant Category:True Strike